This invention relates to disc type brakes or clutches and particularly to the torque-transmitting members fastened to the wheel for engagement with the rotors. Separate rotor drive keys have been fastened to the wheel and rim; however, these have been replaced by integral lugs on the radially inner surface of the rim because an appreciable savings in weight can be obtained. Use of integral lugs has decreased the weight of the brake and wheel assembly; however, it has also changed the stress distribution in the rim. Tensile stresses in the surface of the integral lugs have exceeded desirable maximums in operation causing premature failures due to fatigue stresses and reducing the load which can be carried by the rim. Failures with integral lugs have also occurred in the rim at the tire supporting flange where the tire bead is retained and consequently this has increased the hazards resulting from failure.